steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Motor (OV)
Gem Motor is the fourth episode of Our Verse. =Story= The episode begins with Ronaldo putting on a cape, like the one Jasper wore in "The Return", he pressed his finger against his glasses. "Let's do this" he said sternly. He pointed to the control room. "Maroon Peridot, take it away" Ronaldo said, boldly. Maroon Peridot rolled her eyes and walked to the control panel. "I really hate being in charge" she said. Maroon Peridot pressed the start of the ship, but nothing happened. She tried again, and to no effect. Maroon Peridot had a look of fear on her face. "I-it's not.. working" she said, trying again. The ship wouldn't take off. All of the gems got an uneasy feeling. "How do we fix the ship, Maroon Peridot?" the gems asked. "How am I supposed to know? I didn't design them!" she said, before storming off into the control room to try and start it again. "Ronaldo, what do you suggest we do?" Violet said. Ronaldo thought. "We need to ask the Crystal Gems for help." he said. All of the gems were shocked, and did not like the sound of the idea. "Listen pal, that's a REAL dumb decision, and that's comin' from me!" Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips. "Trust me," Ronaldo said as he walked towards the cells. All of the gems followed close behind. Finally when he arrived at the cell, he waved to them. They were all in the same cell. "Ronaldo, let us out of here!" Pearl said. "Yeah!" Amethyst jumped in. "Why, so you can get beat again?" Teal Sapphire said. "Quiet, both of you, let's be civil here..." Ronaldo spoke. "Listen up.. the ship won't start, if you guys help us fix it, we promise we won't have you shattered on wherever this ship is going" Ronaldo said. The gems looked amongst each other, and the Crystal Gems in the cell all glanced at each other. "Steven's not going to Homeworld" Garnet said stearnly. "HEY, That wasn't in the deal" Violet Jasper said. "I'll allow it." Ronaldo said. "You can't be SERIOUS, Ronaldo, White Diamond didn't say let them go? Did she?" Violet said panicking. Ronaldo ignored her statement. "Now, we will release you to fix the ship's engine." The crystal gems nodded. They let them out. Peridot and Pearl were shown to the engine room, where those 2 along with Maroon Peridot looked in the engine. Amethyst and Garnet stood in the main floor room, looking around. Steven was escorted off the ship. "So, you're a fusion?" Ruby said quietly to Garnet. "Yes." Garnet said, not even looking at Ruby, keeping her eyes focused on a wall. "W-well.. are you a fusion of Ruby AND Sapphire?" Ruby said, blushing. Garnet looked down at Ruby, who was twiddling her fingers. "Yes. Why are you curious?" Garnet said. Ruby quieted her voice down.. "I really like Teal Sapph.. but she's not into me... It's so cool seeing what we would look like together" Ruby said. Garnet smiled, "Listen, Ruby, I believe you can win her heart over. It takes time, you have to get open with each other." Ruby understood what Garnet said, and nodded. "Thanks.". Garnet smiled. Amethyst was staring at Crystal Gem Amethyst. "Woah... you're really small" Amethyst said to Crystal Gem Amethyst. "Thankss....." she responded. Suddenly Maroon Peridot exited the engine room. "We're crash landed... on Earth... forever" she said, collapsing on the floor. "What?!" Violet Jasper yelled. "What?!" Ronaldo repeated seconds after. "The engine, it's totally destroyed... we're stuck here, forever..." Maroon said. "We can send a distress signal, can't we?" Teal Sapphire said worried. "Afraid not... if we do, Yellow Diamond will find out we failed so easily... we'll be labeled... and destroyed for our failure.." Maroon said. Maroon stood up, "Hey... It's all those CRYSTAL GEMS. fault anyway... that we're stuck here..." she said. "Let's deal with them...." All of the Ronaldo Gems stood up, and gathered around the terrified Crystal Gems.. "But how?" Ronaldo said, with an evil smile on his face. End. =Information= Appeared Mention =Trivia= Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Episodes Category:Our Verse